clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
Completing Achievements gives you rewards in the form of Experience and Gems. Your Achievements will also appear in the Game Center; each Achievement gives you Game Center points. Previously all the 3-star Achievements showed a reward of 100 XP, but when you finished them you won 1000 XP. The achievements now show their true value of 1000 XP, but the final zero is on a new line. There are 51 Achievements currently available in the latest version of Clash of Clans: Bigger Coffers Upgrade Gold Storage to level 2: 10 / 2 Upgrade Gold Storage to level 5: 100 / 5 Upgrade Gold Storage to level 10: 1000 / 10 Get those Goblins! Win 10 stars on the Campaign Map: 10 / 5 Win 50 stars on the Campaign Map: 100 / 10 Win 150 stars on the Campaign Map: 1000 / 20 Bigger & Better Upgrade Town Hall to level 3: 10 / 5 Upgrade Town Hall to level 5: 100 / 10 Upgrade Town Hall to level 8: 1000 / 20 Nice and Tidy Remove 5 obstacles (trees, rocks, bushes): 10 / 5 Remove 50 obstacles (trees, rocks, bushes): 100 / 10 Remove 500 obstacles (trees, rocks, bushes): 1000 / 20 Release the Beasts Unlock Archer in the Barracks: 10 / 5 Unlock Wall Breaker in the Barracks: 100 / 10 Unlock Dragon in the Barracks: 1000 / 20 Gold Grab Steal 20,000 Gold: 10 / 5 Steal 1,000,000 Gold: 100 / 10 Steal 100,000,000 Gold: 1000 / 20 Elixir Escapade Steal 20,000 Elixir: 10 / 5 Steal 1,000,000 Elixir: 100 / 10 Steal 100,000,000 Elixir: 1000 / 20 Sweet Victory! Win 75 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles : 10 / 5 Win 750 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles : 100 / 10 Win 1,250 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles : 1000 / 450 Empire Builder Rebuild the Clan Castle: 10 / 5 Upgrade Clan Castle to Level 2: 100 / 10 Upgrade Clan Castle to Level 4: 1000 / 20 Wall Buster Destroy 10 Walls in Multiplayer Battles : 10 / 5 Destroy 100 Walls in Multiplayer Battles : 100 / 10 Destroy 2,000 Walls in Multiplayer Battles : 1000 / 20 Humiliator Destroy 10 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles : 10 / 5 Destroy 100 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles : 100 / 10 Destroy 2,000 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles : 1000 / 50 Union Buster Destroy 25 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer Battles : 10 / 5 Destroy 250 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer Battles : 100 / 10 Destroy 2,500 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer Battles : 1000 / 30 Conqueror Win 25 Multiplayer Battles : 10 / 5 Win 250 Multiplayer Battles : 100 / 10 Win 5,000 Multiplayer Battles : 1000 / 20 Unbreakable Successfully defend against 10 attacks : 10 / 5 Successfully defend against 250 attacks : 100 / 50 Successfully defend against 5,000 attacks : 1000 / 100 Friend in Need Donate 100 troops to your clanmates: 10 / 5 Donate 5,000 troops to your clanmates: 100 / 25 Donate 25,000 troops to your clanmates: 1000 / 250 Mortar Mauler Destroy 25 Mortars in Multiplayer battles : 10 / 5 Destroy 500 Mortars in Multiplayer battles : 100 / 10 Destroy 5000 Mortars in Multiplayer battles : 1000 / 20 Heroic Heist Steal 20,000 Dark Elixir : 10 / 5 Steal 250,000 Dark Elixir : 100 / 10 Steal 1,000,000 Dark Elixir : 1000 / 20 Total Completing every Achievement gives a total of 1,412 Gems and 18,870 Experience. Videos Gallery Completed Achievement.png|An example of a completed achievement Achievements icon.png|The achievements button Category:Gems Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous